Seeing Beyond the Obvious
by WinterDance
Summary: The future comes to the past and demonstrates what you see isn't always exactly what is there. T for language


He couldn't wait to get back. Bad enough the meeting with the Queen (he did at least like her most of the time), but then there were two days of meetings with UNIT, then a quick (and he used the term loosely considering) three day excursion to see Archie and the whole time he didn't even get a single round of video or phone sex! In fact, Ianto had been acting rather strange, and when he asked the others Tosh and Owen acted as if he was out of his mind but there was an undercurrent of something that they weren't telling him, and Gwen had been cut off when she had offered her reasoning.

So now, sitting in a taxi because a weevil had tossed Owen into a wall and while he'd be fine his vision was still a bit blurry and Tosh had some sort of flu and had spent the last day on ordered bed rest since that just left Ianto and Gwen no one could pick him up at the airport, Captain Jack Harkness was home and he was irritated, hungry, horny, a bit confused and tired. He wanted food, clarification and several rounds of invigorating and mind numbing sex with his Welshman and then a nap and a few more rounds wherein he made it clear than he was never again to be deprived for this long. In fact, he snickered to himself, he was entirely too depraved to ever be deprived.

It struck him then he might be more tired than he thought.

The sight of the water tower made him grin, his cock giving a happy twitch thinking of the very long and hard debriefing he planned for Ianto. As soon as the taxi stopped he shoved a handful of notes at the driver and jumped out, his bag in hand, shutting the door and almost trotting toward the invisible lift. He did manage to take a brief look around, making sure that no one was paying a significant amount of attention to him before hopping on, setting his bag between his feet and activating the lift using his wrist strap, finally feeling like he was really home as the stone began its descent.

Myfanwy was the first to greet him, swooping over his head and letting out what for her was a cry of delight. He threw back his head and laughed, the aggravation of dealing with UNIT, the frustration of dealing with Archie and the general unhappiness at being away from his team sliding off his shoulders. There was still the whole going without a certain young, hot and willing archivist that was to be dealt with and as soon as he got off the lift he'd rectify that as well. Or maybe not, since no one seemed to be running excitedly - or even out of curiosity - to see him as the lift came to a grinding halt and he stepped off the platform.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted, lower lip coming out in a pout as the only answers he received were the hums and ticks of the computers and the soft rustling of Myfanwy settling in her nest. "Ianto! I need to hear those sexy Welsh vowels being purred in my ear!"

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

"Ianto?" Moving his bag off the platform, he did a slow turn to take a better look. "Gwen?"

Silence.

Jack huffed and headed for Tosh's desk to see if they were still out on the weevil alert that had been waiting as a text for him when he turned his phone back on upon landing or if something else had come up in the meantime. So much for the whole coming home and being pounced by a delectable man, preferably a naked one with nothing between them except lube and a hardon. Well, two of those because his cock was once again making happy twitches thinking about it. Giving it a firm caution that it had no choice but to wait, Jack sighed as he saw that they were back out, this time on a retrieval, the screen showing that some sort of debris had come through in two different locations in Butte Park. Hopefully it was nothing too time consuming and they would be back fairly quickly.

So, with nothing more to do than wait (even if knowing Ianto as well as he did he was sure there were several neat stacks of paperwork on his desk that would require his immediate attention he was going to do his best to pretend not to notice them and then try to occupy his admin with much more interesting things so he didn't notice that not a single scrap had moved), Jack headed for his office, planning on dumping his bag in his bunker and then having a quick wander round the Hub while he waited for the rest to return.

The sound of the alarms indicating someone was entering the Hub brought him on the run from the vaults where he had ended up, figuring if no one else wanted to hear him complain about his week Janet was stuck and had no choice. "Iantoooooooooooo!" he bellowed, leaping up the steps into the Hub proper, skidding to halt when the only person who met his sweeping glace was Gwen. "You're not Ianto."

"And hello to you too," she sniped, a frown creasing her forehead. "Other people are important to this team too, Jack."

"Importance to the team has nothing to do with it, Gwen, it all has to do with the fact that I have not seen or spoken to Ianto in the past several days and I missed, err, have a great deal to catch up with him on." Why he continued to act as if things weren't near as serious with them as everyone knew they were was simply another one of Jack's many layers of self-defense, even if he wasn't fooling himself either.

Something flashed in Gwen's eyes. "Well, he's been busy taking care of something that came through the rift the other day. Or should I say someone?" She gathered her things from her desk and gave him a smirk.

Jack wasn't sure if the feeling was concern or jealousy that slammed into his chest. "Someone came through? Who?"

"Oh I think I'll let Ianto tell you all about him. Of course, you could check the CCTV from the past few days if you're too curious to wait, that is if Ianto hasn't erased it all." Gwen slung her bag over her shoulder and gave him another of those not so nice grins. "Or you could just wait and ask him. I'm sure he'll be back soon, I think he just took his new _friend_ back to his flat."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest. "Gwen, when are you going to get over this?"

"Get over what?" she asked, widening her eyes as if she had no idea what he was saying.

Jack shook his head. "Go home. Debriefing tomorrow at nine, and for a change try to be here on time, Gwen." He turned away and headed back into his office, ignoring her angry muttering as she hit the panel to open the cog door and stormed out. Before he could sit down behind his desk and start thinking entirely too much (and searching the CCTV, he might as well admit it) the sounds of an unhappy confrontation came from the still open door, Gwen's raised voice and the lower tones - with very noticeable Welsh vowels - of a man filtering through. Jack once again bounded out of his office and this time down the steps, ignoring how obviously eager he appeared in knowing his Welshman was just steps away.

He was eager right up until he saw the man who walked through the door behind Ianto.

* * *

Ianto had sent Liam up to the boardroom to set out the food he had brought while he went straight to the kitchen to make coffee. He had walked right past Jack, his face set, anger rolling off him from the short but obviously upsetting confrontation with Gwen. Only when Jack strode rather forcefully into the kitchen behind him did Ianto finally face him, one eyebrow raised. "If you are planning on demanding answers and acting like a petulant child then don't bother to say a word. I have had more than enough accusations and innuendos about what a horrid boyfriend I am thrown at me in the last several days, and I am thoroughly sick of how little some people seem to feel I value our relationship."

"Can I at least have a kiss first?" Jack could see that behind the anger there was a great deal of hurt and he decided that whatever the explanation was it was worth listening to before he made it worse. He held out his arms, everything seeming to matter far less when Ianto walked into the embrace without hesitation, his hands laying momentarily on Jack's chest before sliding up so he could let his forearms rest on Jack's shoulders. "Hi," Jack said softly, wrapping his own arms round Ianto's waist. "As much as I would like to just drag you down to my bunker and ravish you, I think you need to tell me what's going on. Not because I'm angry," he quickly explained, "but because something has upset you a great deal and I am not happy that anyone has made you feel like that."

"Kiss first, talk after," Ianto grumbled before brushing his lips against Jack's.

Jack growled and tightened his arms, moving his mouth against Ianto's and taking control of the kiss, his tongue lapping at Ianto's lips and taking full advantage when they parted to allow Ianto's tongue to meet his and start a playful wrestling match. They only broke apart when breath was needed and then with a sigh Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's. "If you ever try going away again and leaving me with this group of howling, idiotic creatures, and let me point out I am not talking about Myfanwy or Janet, I swear you will come back and find every last one of them retconned back into nappies and drooling in various corners as they firmly believe I am nothing more than some addled wimp who does nothing but make coffee, clean up, and obey your every command from cleaning your coat to dropping my trousers when you snap your fingers. At the same time, over the past several days since this whole incident with Liam began, I have been subjected to Tosh's heavy sighs and soft admonishments about how much you have shown that we are more than just shagging and I should take more care of your feelings and then we have the constant ignorance from Owen who reminds me hourly that he thought it would be you who would be the wanker in this relationship instead I am the twat who is bollocking everything up." He stopped, took a deep breath and then fixed Jack with a glare that made the older man extremely glad it was not directed at him. "And then, of course, there is Gwen."

Jack winced, running his hands in soothing circles on Ianto's back. "She seemed to have a less than stellar attitude."

"I wish she'd get over the jealousy," Ianto said, his words heavy. "She saw this as a way to make you angry at me, and when no one would help her with her plan she just got more condescending and more hateful. The only reason I didn't immediately tell you about Liam was because I knew exactly how you would react and I wasn't sure how I'd react to that reaction." He gave Jack a small, rueful smile. "I'm not even sure I really want to tell you now."

Jack's chest felt tight. "You know you can tell me anything," he said softly, trying to pretend his mind wasn't racing with possibilities.

"Fine," Ianto huffed, "but I'm warning you, Jack. Think about what you say before you say it."

Jack nodded, clenching his teeth to try to be sure nothing would come flying out of his mouth no matter what Ianto said.

Grey-blue eyes watched him carefully, Ianto's expression one of resignation. "He's from the 61st century. He's a custom designed and created pleasure android."

Jack was pretty sure the loud whoop and the leering grin were exactly the reactions Ianto warned him against. Especially when he found himself hopping on one foot and bellowing from the pain in his shin after contact with Ianto's shoe.

Still limping slightly, Jack entered the boardroom with an apology ready and the pout to go with it in place. Ianto was sitting at the table, ignoring him completely while eating his curry, his eyes fixed on the takeout container as if the meaning of life was there to be found. Jack eased into his chair, trying not to be completely obvious as he tried to get a better look at the pleasure android who stood in the corner. "Are you going to speak to me?"

"No."

"But you just did."

Ianto glared at him.

"Right, point taken." Jack picked up his fork and forced his eyes to remain fixed on Ianto. "So, how did you figure this out and why have you taken responsibility for him?"

"I did not take responsibility for him. He was destined for a certain person and somehow during delivery he was picked up by the rift and ended up here. I happened to be the one who found him and he thought I was his new master and if you don't stop laughing I will take this curry and dump it over your head. I would appreciate if you would take this a bit more seriously because I am not interested in having him follow me around while making constant attempts to offer himself and unending suggestions and innuendos as to what he is capable of doing for me and to me. It's like having another you, only even more obsessed with sex. Amazingly, I would never have thought that possible."

Jack grinned. "I might have had trouble believing it myself." He did allow his gaze to wander over to the corner. "So, did he come with instructions?"

"User manual," Ianto acknowledged, "written in a language I don't know."

"Probably Galactic Standard. Is it here?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "If you had bothered to move the top folder off the pile on your desk you would have found it."

"I was waiting for you! I know the work needs to be done but I missed you, I wanted to spend time with you not a bunch of papers!"

Ianto leaned toward him with a smirk. "I had no doubt that the last thing on your mind would be paperwork, _sir_."

Jack stretched to meet him, his lips resting against Ianto's. "You know me too well, Jones, Ianto Jones." The kiss was chaste, more a brush of lips before both men settled back in their chairs and continued eating. Ianto, used to the silent sentry, paid no mind at all to him but Jack couldn't keep his eyes from wandering that way, wanting a better look at what someone had actually had built to order for their own pleasure.

Ianto was only too aware of Jack's curiosity and while at first he expected the furtive glances but now, as the glances became contemplative stares, it was starting to prick his nerves. After all, Jack had been gone a week and as far as he was concerned he should be on the receiving end of the interest. He attempted to keep up the conversation, but after a few sentences, a word here and there, and then a couple of mumbles in reply he gave up and stood, beginning to gather the remnants of his meal. "How odd is it that I have spent the last several days being accused of behaving in a manner that was less than appropriate and when I want nothing more than to spend time with you upon your return I may as well as be Owen for all the interest you have in me now that you realize you have a source of far more interesting capabilities that just might measure up to the many varied and amazing sexual partners you have had. If you'd rather find out about Liam and how brilliant he is at sucking your cock or that his arse can vibrate or whatever else he can do, feel free to do so. I am going home. Good night, Jack." Dumping his trash in the bin, he looked back over his shoulder at a dumbfounded Jack. "Oh, and welcome home, _sir_."

"Ianto, wait! I..."

"Don't bother, Jack. Liam, remain here. Consider yourself available for the Captain tonight, he seems to be far more interested in your companionship than mine."

Jack couldn't help but notice that the disappointed face on the android was a reflection of his own as the alarms sounded, signalling Ianto's exit from the Hub.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure how long he sat there before he admitted to himself Ianto wasn't coming back, at least not tonight. Standing, appetite gone, he picked up the leftover food and trash and dumped them in the bin on his way out of the boardroom. He didn't notice the silent figure behind him, not as he entered his office, and not as he climbed down into his bunker. Even when he lowered his braces, stripped off his shirt and headed for the bathroom, he didn't realize. Standing at the toilet, trying to think how he could possible convince Ianto that while he was an idiot he was actually more interested in the technology than the services, he yelped and nearly left his feet when a hand other than his own curled round his cock and a voice purred in his ear.

"May I give you a hand, sir?"

Well if anyone had told Jack that after the week he had he would be standing in his underground Hub, in his quiet little bunker, with perfection pressed up against his body purring in his ear he would have smiled and said of course, and that perfection would be named Ianto, and the Welsh vowels would be running over his skin like silk. However the accent wasn't Welsh and the language wasn't English and the hand was now kneading and stroking his cock, the flesh hardening under the expert touch, was not the familiar long-fingered hand of his partner.

And in that moment, Jack forgot.

He forgot everything - where he was, who he was, what he stood to lose - because that hand had abilities that no hand should have and it _rippled_ and _pulsed_ and there were _suckers_ on it and it was so unbelievably good and wonderful and the other hand had come round and was massaging his balls and...

"And here I got all the way back to my flat before I realized how childish my behavior was and came back to apologize."

_That_ was the voice he expected. _Those_ were the Welsh vowels.

And he was on the verge of coming in someone else's hand.

As angry as he wanted to pretend to be the combination of the expression on Jack's face, the very girly shriek of pained surprise when he forgot and tried to run out of the en suite (in the process more or less ripping his cock out of the android's hand, his balls not quite as brutalized as they had been softly cupped and not firmly grasped), and the ungraceful landing when his open trousers fell down enough to trip him and cause him to land in a heap at Ianto's feet didn't make it easy. Not to mention the stuttered and frantic explanations.

"He attacked me!"

"Jack..."

"He, he _molested_ me!"

"Jack..."

":I swear I didn't know he was there until he was holding my cock and I was thinking about you and how I was going to ever make this up to you and then and then...!" He was now on his knees, erection gone, hands clasped in front of him, complete and utter panic on his face.

"_Jack_!" Ianto bellowed, the mask cracking and the smirk now evident, "He did the same thing to me!"

Silence. Absolute silence. Then the oddest expression between a pout and a scowl settled on Jack's face. "He did what?"

Now outright laughing, Ianto reached down and caught his hands,. "Get up and at least pull your trousers up, Jack. He did the same thing to me, that's how I first found out he was active."

Not at all sure he was happy with the knowledge that the android had been handling something he felt he was the only one with rights to handle (not counting Ianto of course but there were times when he was a little jealous of Ianto handling it if he was honest), Jack scrambled to his feet and rearranged his clothing before turning to look at the now silent android. "I don't care who you think you belong to Ianto is mine. He is not to be touched, fondled, kissed, caressed or anything else unless I am the one doing it." He then turned back to face Ianto and a gave him his trademark leering grin. "Or unless I'm at least there to watch." And, as per usual, the well lubed wheels in Jack's mind started to turn.

Ianto rolled his eyes and smacked Jack in the back of the head. "Liam, return to the boardroom and enter standby. Jack, I know I told you to get dressed but I've changed my mind. Strip."

"But, but...we're both here and it's not like he's real and..."

"Jack, this had really best be your idea of a bad attempt at a joke. I haven't seen you for a week, I've had him following me around for days trying to talk me into letting him service me. Twice I have woken up to him naked, hard and begging to worship my body, and I have consistently said no."

"You're a stronger man than I am Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack laughed, "because I can't see myself able to say no once let alone twice."

"Yes, I am. I am also obviously an idiot so I will take my toy, go home, and play with him as he has been begging me to do since the man that is supposed to be desperate for my attention, or so he has whined about in texts, voice mail and conversation the entire time he has been gone, has now really and truly infuriated me by being even more of a twat than Owen on his best day. Liam, follow. Good night, Jack."

Mouth open, Jack could only watch as Ianto climbed the ladder with Liam right behind. He had no idea what had made him say that but whatever it was he was regretting it now and would be even more so later. And he was also very sure that this time Ianto would not be coming back.

* * *

So maybe the whole not real thing didn't quite make it as an excuse. Jack, suddenly wishing he could find some way of resetting time and go back to getting out of the taxi and try again, wandered back up to his office to try to lose himself in work and forget what a complete mess he had made of the night. Sitting down at his desk, he opened the top folder and started to read, picking up his pen and making notes as he went along. As always, Ianto had done the majority of the paperwork and with a few minor alterations he sighed off and closed that folder, setting it aside to be filed.

And there it was.

The manual.

He may as well have tried to convince himself that he would not grovel at Ianto's feet to get himself out of trouble as believe he was not going to pick up the reader and find the switch and press it so that the screen came to life. He had been right, it was written in Galactic Standard, which meant he would have no difficulty reading it. But should he? Would it be better for his future sex life to just turn it off and swear that he had no interest in finding out the many and varied ways that the android knew how to give pleasure? Then again, would he even need to read the manual to find out since at that very moment Ianto could be getting a hands on demonstration? Would he really do that? He has shown Jack that the quiet, well buttoned man he presented (most of the time) to the world had a kinky streak and no hesitation about using it in private. Or at times in public. In fact, the memories of that kinky streak and how it had been used were enough to make Jack squirm in his chair and press the heel of his hand against the quickly swelling flesh between his legs.

Sometimes Jack forgot that Ianto hadn't been as experienced as the vast majority of his previous lovers. He was the first man Ianto had been with, it had taken him a while to be comfortable with the team knowing let alone anyone outside the base. And now, here he was, faced with Jack's typical no thinking involved enthusiasm for an alien that had the capability of fulfilling most, if not every, sexual deviation that could be enjoyed. Add to it that Jack had mentioned, expounded upon and bragged of the things that no mere human could do, boasted about his many varieties of lovers and their skills - and the first thing he mentions to Ianto is how amazing the hand job is.

Which again made him think of those hands on Ianto. _His_ Ianto.

Not to mention what else might be on his Ianto.

Now far more terrified and jealous than intrigued, Jack hurriedly opened the manual and began to read.

So by the time Jack was done reading over the various features of the android - which he had thought Ianto was calling Liam for some kink he would need to investigate but in his quick skim of the less interesting bits of the manual he had discovered it was a 'Live Interactive Android Male' so it just made sense that the name has been chosen from that - he was three screens in and Jack was torn between storming over to Ianto's and disabling the android or getting on his knees and begging, swearing anything he had to swear, to get Ianto to have one night, just one night, with the three of them. Again, he reminded himself Ianto's only male partner to this point had been him, and the whole idea of suckers and tentacles and vibrating channels and rippling throat muscles and...

Jack groaned aloud. Sometimes he really wished that somehow Ianto had been born in a later century and ended up here through some other means so some of those morals and scruples wouldn't be so strong. But, he reminded himself, if he had then he wouldn't be the Ianto that Jack knew and loved. Or liked, cared for, respected - Jack ran through an entire list of possible words and phrases in his mind to try to erase that word.

After all, Jack Harkness didn't do love. It was too difficult when things were forced to end.

He almost had himself convinced of that.

Needing to move his mind onto other things, Jack went back to reading. Several screens later he reached the specifications and the directive for this particular android, and what he read in one way made his heart ache and then, when he stopped feeling the emotions for himself, he realized the possibilities. With a whole new purpose in mind, jack grabbed a pad and pen and began to make notes, the reader set aside and forgotten as a whole different kind of excitement filled him.

* * *

Not sure exactly how the morning was going to go, Ianto straightened his tie and his shoulders as the cog door rolled back. Stepping into the Hub he quietly told Liam to sit on the couch and wait before heading to the kitchen, throwing a glace at the closed door of Jack's office on his way, He had the beans grinding when he became aware of the presence of the older man and with a resigned sign he turned to face him. "Jack, I..." The last thing he expected was the slightly reddened eyes and the rather wistful expression he got. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, no, maybe," Jack said with a laugh, one far less than the booming sound that usually had Myfanwy complaining. He stepped closer, bringing his hand up to let his fingers lightly brush Ianto's cheek. "I'm sorry. I acted the worst way I possibly could have last night. Instead of seeing this through your eyes, all I saw was a chance to relive some past, or future depending on how you look at it, experiences. I didn't see it as taking someone else to my, or _our_ bed, I saw it as a toy and while that's in one way what it is meant to be in other ways, and in your eyes, it's not that simple."

"Right. Who are you and what have you done with Jack?" As much as Ianto wanted to believe that Jack had experienced some sort of Epiphany after he left he was hard pressed to imagine anything actually getting through to his lover. Not after everything they had already been through and the constant excitement he felt when he thought that things really might change but of course they never did so why let himself get his hopes up only to once again have them dashed when Gwen smiled, the Doctor called, or some hot alien wanted inplanetary relations?

Jack let his fingers slide down Ianto's neck, onto his shoulder and down his arm until he could take his hand, twining their fingers together and using the grip to pull him closer, Ianto not resisting the pull and stepping forward until their bodies were lightly touching. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm selfish, I'm unthinking, I'm impossible to deal with most times and for some reason you continue to put up with me. I take you for granted, I forget how much you have dealt with, and I far too often say and do things that make you question how I feel." Jack too a deep breath. "Could we maybe have some coffee up in my office and talk? There are things about Liam that you couldn't have known, and..."

"And there he is..." Ianto pulled back, his brow furrowing. "Just so you know, unlike you I couldn't actually go through with..."

"No! Ianto, no, it's got nothing to do with that. Please, just hear me out."

Still not entirely sure what Jack was up to, Ianto nodded and turned back to finish making the coffee, his hand slipping free of Jack's. "Fine." He was somewhat surprised when Jack didn't leave, instead moving to stand behind him and wrap his arms round Ianto's waist, his chin coming to rest on his shoulder. "Not that I'm against this affection but I have to say it's making me wonder what you've been up to all night."

"Discovering what's really important to me," Jack said softly, his breath ghosting over Ianto's ear. He flicked his tongue out, making Ianto shiver as it lapped his skin. "I'll wait for you in my office."

Unsure if his voice would been as steady as he liked, Ianto nodded and concentrated on the coffee. His hands were on automatic though, and his brain was running wildly through all the possibilities that might lie ahead.

Jack was sitting on the couch in his office when Ianto walked in. Still unsure of what had so drastically altered Jack's mood from last night, he handed Jack his coffee and then started to sit in the chair by the desk.

"No, come over here." Jack patted the couch beside him and beamed at Ianto when he came over and sat down. "I want, no, I _need_ you to hear me out. Questions, comments, rants, wild sex, all after, ok?" He didn't even wait for Ianto to comment before he took a deep breath and began. "We need to find a way to send Liam back to where he belongs."

Ianto almost choked on his coffee. "What?"

Jack laughed, again that quiet almost sad one that Ianto was pretty sure the rest weren't familiar with. "I know that's not what you expected me to say, but..." Jack sighed and shook his head. "I read the manual. It also contains the original order and specifications for this particular android." He took Ianto's hand again, once more twined their fingers together. "Although he's a pleasure android, I think that's more because they are the most concise models. Human cloning is outlawed in the 47th century due to attempts at planetary domination with a race of super soldiers. What I found in those specs is that Axhtrant, which will be his name once his correct programming is activated, was ordered by a man who was looking for some means of taking away the pain of losing his partner."

"That's..." Ianto shook his head. "Does it say what happened?"

Jack nodded. "Apparently Klkran, the one who ordered the android, is not human. He fell in love with Axhtrant though, and they were together for more than fifty years when Axhtrant became ill. Despite the medical knowledge available, they were unable to save him." Jack took a deep breath. "What Klkran did was take some of Axhtrant's DNA and use it to order this android. He isn't human so it doesn't violate the cloning laws, but the DNA makes the android as close as it can be. Klkran's race lives a much longer life than humans, so he's just now entering his prime years. He just couldn't stand being without Axhtrant."

Ianto's fingers played with Jack's. "Please don't hear this the wrong way, but now I am so much more grateful that nothing happened with him." He lifted his head, his eye meeting Jack's. "Even though he wasn't human in any way, or so I thought, just the idea of creating something, someone, to use in whatever manner possible was just wrong to me. I know in your time androids are much more common, but here they don't look so real and alive. To have used him as a toy and then to find out..." Ianto dropped his gaze and shook his head. "I don't know if I'm making sense, but it just makes me more human, and more wrong. If we knew that he was nothing but an android designed and built for it, the same as a vibrator or a cock ring is now, then I don't think it would bother me. But something in it all felt so wrong to me, Jack, and I didn't know why and you were so happy and excited about it and I didn't know how to explain to you it just felt wrong to me." He gave Jack a soft smile. "So I behaved horribly to you, and stormed out of here like a child instead of trying to explain any of this to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ianto. I know people think I don't care what I do or who I hurt..." Jack gently placed the fingers of his other hand against Ianto's lips when he started to speak. "I know you don't, but you know me far better than they do. I was so annoyed with you when you left here last night because I didn't see what the problem was over a stupid android, and one that was designed and built for sexual pleasure. I didn't think of it as anything more than parts and wires and to be honest..." Jack took a deep breath and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Ianto's. "If you had left him here I'm not sure I wouldn't have used him for no other reason than spite. I'm not making excuses, I was tired, frustrated, annoyed and hurt that you left like that and I would have done it and then read the manual and knew not only was I going to have a hard time making things right with you I would have had an even harder times explaining to you who he is."

"I should be angry at you for that but I'm not. I should have at least tried to explain to you why I felt as strongly as I did. You know I'm not opposed to using toys and such, but there was just something off about it all."

"I'm glad you felt it, and I am sorry for my behavior. It isn't that I find being with you less than amazing but I was excited about getting to show you some of the nicer things that are available in the future." The trademark Harkness grin was now in place. "And tentacles have to be experienced to truly appreciate..."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'll take your word for that, sir." The softness in his gaze told Jack that no matter what had been thought, hinted or felt the previous night was forgiven if not forgotten. "We have an hour or so before the rest of the team arrive for the debriefing, would you like to..?"

Obviously he would if the speed with which he dragged Ianto down into his bunker was any indication.

* * *

Looking a little worse for wear, the team was gathered at 9 AM sharp, even Owen, all of them nursing cups of strong coffee and eyeing the tray of pastries in the middle of the table and making it a point not to pay any attention to the silent sentry in the corner. Ianto had delivered the coffee and pastries then had gone to tell Jack everyone was there and waiting, leaving the other three to speculate how things had been for the two the night before.

"You saw Jack when he got back?" Tosh asked Gwen.

"For a minute, but he made it clear all he wanted was Ianto,": Gwen huffed, "and I told him maybe he'd want to take a look at the CCTV before he thought he was so happy to see him."

"No one has seen Ianto doing anything wrong," Tosh reminded her.

"It's what we haven't seen," Owen said, smirking, "now if it was Harkness we would have gotten stories, demonstrations and diagrams."

"Well it isn't his fault that he's used to a much more sensual partner. Ianto isn't exactly the model of passion."

"And that is where I beg to differ with you, Gwen," Jack boomed, walking into the conference room with a rather pink Ianto behind him. "He is passionate, and amazing, and brilliant..."

"And not touching you for a month if you don't stop," Ianto grumbled, sending Tosh and Owen off and putting a rather peeved look on Gwen's face.

Jack made a point of snapping his teeth closed and moving his fingers across his mouth as though zipping it shut. The twinkle in his eye and the gentle pat on Ianto's arse made it clear he had absolutely no remorse for embarrassing his archivist, nor did he harbor any worries for a month long ban of physical contact. Dropping into his chair he picked up his coffee and took a noisy slurp before grabbing a cinnamon pastry and shoving half of it in his mouth. "Fo, i 'uted..."

"Jack! Swallow first, please!" Ianto took his own seat and shook his head at the captain with fond exasperation. "What are you, three?"

"Oh Ianto, you should know by now how little I actually spill even when my mouth is full and I'm making all kinds of noises!"

"Oi! Not something I even needed to know Harkness!" Owen might have looked disgusted but there was a hint of humor in his eyes as he took in the reactions form the other three. Tosh looked embarrassed for her friend but couldn't hide the snicker. Ianto looked stunned and was a very interesting shade of red that did not quite match his shirt. Gwen looked like she had bitten into something rotten and was being forced to enjoy it.

"I have one word for you, sir," Ianto managed, "decaf."

Jack leaned over and patted Ianto's shoulder. "But you love me too much to do that and you wouldn't want to put up with me either and the rest would make you so who would suffer more in the long run? Hmm?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be debriefing now? And I swear to you, if you take that in any way other than the how it was intended, or stand up to remove any clothing, not only will you be on decaf or without any carnal contact, you will be in the cell next to Janet without your wriststrap so no escape and forced to watch us have coffee, pastries and sex in front of you. And did I mention I would be visiting the secure achieves for that specific item that you shuddered in horror upon seeing and actually whimpered during the explanation of what it was?"

Jack shrank back in his chair, horrified. "Ianto! You wouldn't!"

Ianto looked saddened as he nodded. "I'm afraid I would."

Jack cleared his throat. "Right! Debriefing!" Without any more shenanigans, he began going over the meetings he had been away for, his eyes only occasionally darting to look at the rather smug Welshman sitting beside him. Once he had gone over all the information that needed to be passed on, he sat back in his chair and clapped his hands. "Right, so now what's been going on here?"

It was as if she was a thoroughbred released from the starting gate. "Well we all know Ianto's got another cyber friend but this time it's a man instead of a woman! I'm sure you know by now Jack, he's been taking it home with him and it follows him around here all the time! It's creepy and we're all just waiting for it to go mad and kill us all! And Tosh and Owen wouldn't give me a chance to tell you anything, Tosh was even checking my emails and texts before they would send and she blocked me from calling you!" Triumphant at finally getting a chance to speak, Gwen flipped her hair back and smiled at Jack, her eyes wide. "I'm always trying to look out for you Jack, but when all three of them do everything they can to make it impossible I just want you to know I tried."

As soon as the term "cyber friend" left Gwen's lips, Ianto was on his feet, fury written in the rigid stance of his body and the look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he closed it with a snap, standing silently and listening until Gwen's rant was over. He shook his head and turned, kicking the chair out of his way and leaving the boardroom, the only sound his angry footsteps fading behind him.

"Right, even I'm not that much of a twat," Owen said, shaking his head as he rose, "and I'm not sitting here listening to you cry to Jack about how mean we are. You were out of line, Gwen, not only in how you acted toward Ianto the whole time but saying what you. Fucking humanity my arse." That said, he walked out.

"How could you?" Tosh hissed. "All of us have made mistakes and we don't have it thrown up in our faces. This is completely different, and Ianto has more than made up for anything that happened then. He did it out of love, and once again I wonder why anyone," and here she shot a cold glare at Jack, "thinks you are some sort of special "heart" of this team because the only thing I ever see that involves your heart and compassion is your fixation on Jack!" Tosh got up and stormed out of the room after Ianto.

Gwen got up as well. "Sit down," Jack said quietly. She did, turning her head to look at him. What she saw did not make her feel any better, his eyes were chips of ice and his face grim. "You have no idea what Liam is. None of you do. All three of you have made him feel as if he has done something wrong when I know for a fact he hasn't. While Owen's manner may have been crass but joking and combined with Tosh's gentle disapproval hurt him, it has been your blatant accusations that have caused him to feel as if he has done something wrong. I was going to explain what Liam is and why it is so important to do what we can to return him after I had been filled in on everything that has been going on but your attack on Ianto had made it obvious that I need to address this now. I suggest you remain here while I go and see if I can get Ianto to return and when he does you will apologize." Jack held up a hand to still her protests. "I mean it, Gwen." He got up. "And if you ever," he leaned on the table, getting into her personal space, "use that incident against him like that again you will be fired and retconned. Oddly enough, I never seem to hear anyone bring up the fact that you released an alien gas on your first day that resulted in how many deaths? Or that while you ranted and screamed about how important Rhys was to you that you had been sleeping with Owen and then when it was said and done you ignored the man who you opened the rift for to sit with my dead body?" He straightened up. "Look in the mirror, Gwen. Ianto has more than atoned for his mistakes, and his were done out of love. Were yours?"

She sat there as he left, her heart pounding in her chest, feeling herself shaking partly in fear of the anger she had felt from him, and partly in anger at his words.

He wasn't hard to find, sitting in Jack's office with Tosh. They were on the couch, Tosh with her head resting on Ianto's shoulder. Jack stopped in the doorway and sighed. "You all right?"

"Yep, never better," Ianto help up an empty glass. "Couple of these and I almost feel like not shooting her."

Tosh giggled. "I took his gun anyway, thought it would be safer."

"Did you get the stun gun too? You know how dangerous our Mister Jones is with one." Jack perched on the edge of his desk, looking fondly at the two of them. "Thank you Tosh, for being such a good friend to him. And you," he said to Ianto, "know that none of us feel like that and whatever Gwen's reason is..."

"She's jealous," Owen said from the doorway. "The closer you two get the worse she gets. I don't even know if she does it subconsciously or what, but you've done it to yourself, Harkness. You flirted, you let her get away with everything, and you made her feel like she was indispensable to not just Torchwood but to you."

"Ah our Owen, he is a prat but he is an insightful one," Ianto let out a giggle. "I think I've had a bit too much. Now I don't want to shoot her, I want to go back in there and stick my tongue out at her."

"Definitely too much," Tosh laughed, plucking the tumbler out of his hand and passing it to Jack to be safely placed on the desk.

"We need to finish the meeting," Jack said, pushing himself to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you want to stay here?" he asked Ianto.

"Not a chance," he mumbled, trying to get up and only succeeding when Jack reached down and took his hands to balance him, "I want to see her face."

Jack signed. "I swear this will not happen again, and I've made that clear to her." He let Tosh and Owen go ahead, stopping to pull Ianto into his chest and holding him. "I know how much that hurt you and I am sorry."

"Not your fault, all done by Gappy." Ianto waved his hand. "I think I'm gonna call her that now. Owen calls me Teaboy, so what can't I call her Gappy?"

"Are you sure you only had two?" Jack asked, laughing. "And no, you can't call her Gappy. I'd make Owen stop calling you Teaboy if he actually meant anything by it."

"You're no fun," Ianto told him with the most adorable pout on his face.

"I am immense amounts of fun, and I will remind you of how much later. But for right now, let's get this done so Tosh can get started on figuring out when the best rift pattern will be."

Ianto nodded, delaying only long enough to give Jack a somewhat sloppy kiss on his cheek before taking his hand and dragging him back to the boardroom.

Silence and tension greeted them when they rejoined the others. It was clear that Tosh, Owen or both had said something more to Gwen, and while Jack wasn't happy with her attitude he didn't need his team at each other's throats. He waited until Ianto had taken his seat before cleaning his throat and folding his arms across his chest. "First thing I want to say is that I appreciate the job you did while I was gone. Everything I read in the reports shows you did what was needed and did it well. However, I am less than pleased with the personal attitudes." He fixed each person with a hard look before continuing. "An unknown being came through the rift. Now it was contained in a pod of some type, and no one knew what was in the pod except that is showed no signs of danger before it was opened. You could not have read what was printed on the outside as none of you speak Galactic Standard. We probably should work on getting a translator program from my wriststrap onto the computers, Tosh."

She nodded, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Owen, while Liam is obviously not human per se, there are some biological functions. You should have done a more thorough examination of him and been able to tell that yourself. I understand the whole idea of him being a life size sexual toy was far more amusing than anything else he might be, but as Torchwood's medic you need to focus on your job and less on childish humor."

Owen didn't look anywhere near as happy as Tosh but he nodded.

"Gwen, you need to examine your priorities. Of all of you, once Ianto had the feelings he did about Liam he should have been able to come to you as the unofficial second. And I say unofficial because at this point I am less inclined to make it permanent than I was before. I've seen far too much jealousy and willingness to hurt others in exchange for feeding some crusade you have and I don't feel I can trust you to work in everyone's best interests if I'm not around."

If Jack could stay dead he would have been crumpled on the floor, most likely in small slivers of flesh and bone.

"Ianto, while I know what you did and the reasons you did it, it was extremely dangerous for you to allow Liam out of the Hub. If it happens again in the future, the android is to be remanded to the cells until further testing is done and more is known about their programming and use."

Ianto bobbed his head, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him.

"Now, as the what Liam is." Jack dropped into his chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Liam, or Axhtrant to be correct, is an android from the 61st century. He was created as a pleasure companion, but he is not quite what he appears to be." He took a deep breath. "Human cloning is outlawed..."

Jack went through the entire story he had told Ianto the night before. What Liam/Axhtrant was, the DNA combined into his programming, the man waiting for the android to arrive and his reasons behind what had transpired. Gwen (if her muffled squeaks were any indication), apparently had a few things to say during the explanation but Jack's firm looks kept her quiet. He wasn't surprised to see Tosh's eyes filled with tears by the time he was done, or the tightening in Owen's jaw, nor the soft sigh from Ianto.

"So what you're saying is that thing is partially human?"

"No, not exactly Gwen. Their programming in so advanced that he is capable of near human emotions but he's not human. That's the difference between actual cloning and him."

"So this _being_ or whatever wanted to make sure he had his regular shag?"

"I don't think that the whole idea of shagging was the reason he paid what I'm guessing is an insane amount of whatever passes for money to have the DNA included," Ianto said, narrowing his eyes at Gwen.

"Well it's a sex toy," Gwen snapped, "so why else would he have gotten this kind?"

"Because pleasure androids are more advanced than the other kinds. People, or whatever, want them to be as functional and as enjoyable as possible. In Axhtrant's case, he is actually programmed and built with everything from tentacles to adapting the size and shape of his - um - internal passage for smaller or larger beings. He also is capable of forking his tongue." Jack grinned. "He can do lots of fun things, but he could do all that without the DNA modifications. He was designed and built for someone who is missing their long time partner." Unbidden, his eyes shifted to Ianto."He misses him," he said quietly, "and while this isn't the same it gives him some measure of peace. Who are we to judge?"

"We're not," Tosh said with surprising force. "So what I need to do is to look for rift predications as close to the readings as when he came though and we're going to try to send him back?"

Jack nodded, his eyes still on Ianto. "Right. The co-ordinates for delivery are in the manual, so maybe we can do this and make it work." He finally shifted his gaze. "It's important to try. Who knows if he has more DNA or the funds to go through the process again, and even more who wants to think how this could well feel like losing him all over again?"

"Right, I'm on it." Tosh gathered her notes and fled, more than a little overwhelmed at the idea of being so desperate to have someone back that you would go to such an extreme. Then, seeing the look on Jack's face when he was staring at Ianto made it only too clear that in his very long life how many times Jack was going to be forced to feel that pain of loss, it only made her more determined to get Liam, or Axhtrant, where he belonged.

"Can you get him to go to the med bay and let me have a closer look?" Owen asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded and got up from the table to activate the android. "Go with Owen," he told him before retaking his seat. Owen nodded his thanks and beckoned for Axhtrant to follow him as he left the boardroom.

"I still have questions, Jack." Gwen leaned forward and glared at Ianto. "Why did he attach himself to you? And exactly what have you been doing with him?"

"I was the first one he saw when he was activated," Ianto explained, his jaw tight with annoyance. "He would have done the same with anyone until his main programming was activated." He glanced at Jack. "And as for what we did, well," he smirked and stood, resting his hands flat on the table and leaning toward her, "let's just say that as innovative and avant garde Jack is, I've learned a few things that I can't wait to show him and I'm sure he's going to enjoy the videos of everything I learned while I'm demonstrating." He straightened and sauntered over behind Jack, grinning as the stunned look on Gwen's face and the leer on Jack's. "And of course, the demonstration will be," he tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and tugged until his head tipped back, "on him." He bent and fastened his lips to Jack's, kissing him hard, his tongue pushing into Jack's mouth and playing with his for a few moments before he broke the kiss and stood back, straightened his tie, and left the boardroom.

Jack cleared his throat. "Gwen, you can...ah...do something."

With that he was out of his chair and chasing Ianto across the Hub, the slightly undignified squawk from the archivist as he caught him in the corridor the last they heard from either of them for quite a while.

* * *

Fours hours later they gathered for lunch and an updates on where everything stood.

"It looks as if we have a nearly identical signal in approximately thirty-two hours and seventeen minutes." Tosh frowned at the PDA. "Sorry I can't get it any more concise than that."

"I'd say that's more concise than I expected. Great job, Tosh. Owen?"

"He's brilliant, just brilliant. I mean, all the parts and bits are synthetic, but the skin reads as skin, the heart beats and will actually speed up with it should, he's like a perfect human but he isn't human. Do they build other species?"

Jack nodded. "I think the manual said there were over a hundred to choose from and then variations on some of those. He's modified remember, he's a pleasure android but if geared more toward a companion android. It's complicated, because a companion android is built to function on a more empathic level with their counterpart, while a pleasure android is almost completely physical. Axhtrant, because of the DNA modifications, is both plus something."

"Did you know he can eat and drink? He doesn't need to, and I didn't let him because I wasn't sure how long it would take to pass through his system and I thought it would be a rather rude awakening to have him get when he was supposed to be and open the pod to find he'd shit himself." Owen smirked at the chorus of groans.

"Ah, but there are those who actually pay to..."

"_Jack_!"

Grinning at the glares and gagging sounds from his team, Jack dug back into his food and let out a happy sigh.

* * *

Ianto came up from the archives paying little attention to the general activities of the Hub. He and Jack spent several hours after lunch checking over the pod and making sure it wasn't damaged before keying in the co-ordinates and getting it ready for the trip through the rift that would hopefully land Axhtrant where he belonged. After that he had sent Jack back to the growing stack of paperwork on his desk and he had gotten through several of the very old boxes that had been hidden in one of the lower back rooms of the archives, finding some very interesting - if slightly moldy - reports on non-employees contact with the arrival of the first Weevils. He looked up just in time to see Gwen storm out of Jack's office, slam the door, shoot a filthy glare at him and an only slightly less nasty one at Tosh before gathering her things and stomping out the cog door.

"Good night, Gwen," he deadpanned, "and you have a pleasant evening as well." He quirked an eyebrow at Tosh. "Dare I ask?"

"He's been shut in there since he came up from the archives," Tosh said, shrugging one shoulder. "Honestly he looked like he was lost in thought a few times when I looked up there, but then Gwen couldn't stand it and started going on about being the one he could talk to and making him see sense." She giggled. "You saw how far she got with that."

Before he could answer the door to Jack's office was flung open and he emerged onto the walkway. "Out! Go home! " He then pointed at Ianto. "All except you Mister Jones, I believe we need another discussion about your conduct in the boardroom earlier."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I thought that had been thoroughly discussed, sir?"

"Nope," Jack leered at him, "I believe that a small measure of punishment is in order. Perhaps a spanking..."

"Oi! Stop there!" Owen bellowed, charging toward his desk to grab his coat. "Come on Tosh, let's get out of here before my eyes are bleeding as well as my ears."

Laughing, Tosh snagged her bag and jacket and allowed herself to be towed along toward the garage, calling a good night over her shoulder as she tripped along behind Owen.

Ianto's cheeks were bright red and he did his best to glare at Jack but the grin broke him and he shook his head in fond exasperation. "You have no decorum, sir."

Jack bounded down the stairs and snatched Ianto around the waist, pulling him hard against his body.. "Not when it comes to you. So, now that we're alone, how about we..." Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Order dinner? Brilliant idea, I'm starved."

Jack stuck his lip out but followed Ianto to his office, deciding that food meant strength and with what he had planned Ianto was going to need all the strength he could get.

* * *

Life seldom works out as planned but for a very rare change this time it did. Axhtrant was placed in the pod, the pod was sealed, at the proper time Jack, Ianto and Tosh took it to the area where the rift spike was expected and when the time came, they flicked on the controls and watched it float into the crack and disappear. It was almost anticlimactic it was so mundane, and after dropping Tosh at home the men heading back to the Hub.

Ianto removed his jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair before taking off his waistcoat and tie as well. "Coffee?" he asked Jack, rolling up his sleeves as he headed for the kitchen.

"What? Oh, sure," Jack said absently, his mind obviously elsewhere. He wandered up to his office, hanging up his coat before dropping onto the couch and tipping his head back, closing his eyes with a sign. He didn't open them when Ianto joined him, it was only when he felt the light brush of Ianto's fingers against his cheek that he cracked an eyelid and gave him a weak grin.

"Thinking too much?" Ianto reached over and took Jack's hand.

Jack sighed, bring their joined hands to his lips and brushing a kiss over Ianto's knuckles. "A bit."

"Want to tell me about what?" Ianto asked, shifting closer and letting his head fall to rest on Jack's shoulder.

Jack hesitated, keeping Ianto's hand linked with his while bringing the other to lightly run the tips of his fingers along Ianto's forearm, feeling the shiver that went through his body as the hairs on his arm seemed to rise and follow the caress. "If I asked you how you would feel..."

Ianto had been expecting this since he had seen the pain in Jack's eyes when he was explaining just what Axhtrant was. "Yes. I would understand and if you think it would give you and measure of peace then I would willingly give you whatever you need."

Jack's fingertips stopped the soft stroking and he brought his hand up to cup round the back of Ianto's neck, bringing him closer for a kiss, one that asked rather than demanded, one that was filled with emotions but oddly lacking in lust. Drawing back, they rested their foreheads together, looking steadily into one another's eyes.

"Let's go to bed," Ianto said, his voice a whisper against Jack's skin.

Jack nodded, reluctantly pulling back and getting to his feet, Ianto rising as well, the two of them somehow managing to not quite let go of one another as they made their way down to Jack's bed.


End file.
